leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:User boxes
:The following discussion is closed. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section.'' 23:57, 6/22/2011| ::The outcome of the discussion was to add User Boxes. To allow users to personalize their pages 23:57, 6/22/2011}} ---- Hello community! I was recently thinking if we should have user boxes on user pages. I will admit that I have seen this on many wikis. This could help with many user rights issues we have such as the TOP icon (which no longer exists, the RLB highlight, and possibly something for Chat Mods to have) and it could also include things for users such as "This user's favorite champion is " or something. If you go here or here you will see a list of user boxes on the left of the user's page saying that he is an admin, what he likes, etc. I will leave a voting section below to see what you guys think about creating user boxes. This forum will be closed on Wednesday, June 22, 2011. 05:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Voting Support # 05:31, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #Sure 18:05, June 15, 2011 (UTC) # 10:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) # 09:47, June 16, 2011 (UTC) # - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) #Let the chaos begin 04:52, June 17, 2011 (UTC) #I don't see a problem with having another way for users to personalize their own pages. Texas Snyper 04:57, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # -Opinion-based vote: I personally just don't like them. 04:43, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Cake # 10:56, June 15, 2011 (UTC) # Nystus looked lonely. >.< Demise101 >.< 02:29, June 21, 2011 (UTC) # 02:31, 6/21/2011 Comments Usually, when it comes to things like this, it helps to throw in an example of what you're suggesting, like Kaz did. :So, essentially, it would look like this, to an extent: : 06:12, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Wow that was fast. Nice job! Yes it would look somewhat like that, of course I don't think that the icons should be used twice. 06:32, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Look better? 06:36, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::It looks better, but I'm the box outlining seems a bit tacky. 06:38, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::Yeayea, it's just an example. Unlike the avatar wiki we have a much darker color scheme going on, I doctored it up a little. 06:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ok now that is what I call a checkup! Very nice! Also, Just as a side note, our wiki may be smaller than most, but ours seems to be the most advanced when it comes to templates and coding. 06:49, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Not a particular fan of shiny icons but I admit I'd like to see a few of them (like the champion one above). Unfortunately, I already know that this will degenerate into a trillion of different boxes (like it happened even on Wikipedia). Count me neutral I guess. 10:46, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :We could make only a preset, like the template, and instead let the users personalize their own box. For example, using the box that NeonSpotlight put, the code would look like this: :What do you think? - KazMx (Message me! ) 18:34, June 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Hmm, interesting idea. Do we want some kind of order to this or just have people write what every they want? I can see this getting ridiculous but at the same time it's your own user page, you can do what ever you want with it, IMHO. Colour me neutral for now 18:55, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I updated some options. - KazMx (Message me! ) 05:32, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'd create a general template like the one above, but with some specific subtypes, so that we have some consistency for the most common stuff. Anyway, I actually changed my mind and voted for support :). 09:41, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok. I'm placing my vote on support. - KazMx (Message me! ) 15:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) What is the cake section supposed to be anyway? 15:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :For pie 15:23, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :I'm still waiting for the cake that GlaDOS promised me. :The above discussion is preserved as an archive. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section.''